


immature little boy

by Akimfu



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Drabble, Historical Inaccuracy, Light BDSM, M/M, Power Dynamics, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu
Summary: Boris Stolyarchuk gets punished for being horny on main.
Relationships: Aleksandr Akimov/Boris Stolyarchuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	immature little boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissBass129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBass129/gifts).



> Writer's block won't go away. :(

“Get down.”, Sasha ordered, “On your fours.”

Boris was surprised by Sasha's sudden assertiveness. He thought he would resist a little bit more. Listen to Boris’ teasing in silence a little bit more. Admire the naked body lying on his bed in silence a little bit more. But at that moment, he couldn’t read Sasha’s expression. He was probably mad. So he spiked him a little bit more.

“Oh my... If you were this assertive at work…”

Sasha sighed and then said in his normal calmness, “Get in all fours, or I’ll make sure you lose your job and never get another in the energy sector ever again.”

Boris raised an eyebrow. He knew Sasha couldn't fulfil the treats he was promising, but he wasn't going to stop the little play they had between them now.

“Wow I'm so scared…”, he put himself in all fours on the bed, his naked butt displayed in front of Sasha, “I like my job. But I’m just… that horny.”

“Well you should stop being a complete slut in the first place.”, said Sasha and then he smacked Boris’ ass with the palm of his hand.

The slut, of course, moaned.

“Oh Sasha…”, Boris bit his lower lip, “Do that again.”, he moaned, “Punish me, Sasha. I’ve been a bad boy.”

Sasha smacked Boris again in the other cheek, “That’s right, Borya. You’ve been a bad boy.”, he slapped Boris’ ass again, “And I don’t need immature boys in my control room.”

Another smack.

“Please.”, Boris whined, “I like it here.”

Another slap. Boris moaned again.

“I can’t allow little sluts who like being spanked to work at such important positions in a nuclear facility.”, Sasha grabbed the hair of Boris’ nape roughly, Boris couldn’t look at him eye to eye, “Not in my control room. Understand?”

Boris’ breath was shaky, but he nodded positively with his head as best as he could and then he murmured the words just to be sure, “…Y-yes…”

“Good.”, Sasha massaged Boris’ nape as if he was doing it to a dog, “Now get rid of that stupid excuse that you call an erection.”

Boris breathed slowly to calm himself. He never met this side of Sasha before. He didn’t know Sasha could have such a dirty mouth and oh God! if that didn’t arouse him.

So curiosity got the best of him, “Will you help me?”

Sasha’s hands left Boris’ nape.

“Do it with your own hands like the little immature boy that you are.”

Boris turned his head to look at Sasha. He sat in a chair near the bed with his legs slightly open but hands on his thighs. He himself had an erection too, but he wasn’t going to do anything about it.

“Do it with your own hands.”, Sasha repeated, “Don't worry, I'll watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you MissBass129 for inspiring me to write this one.


End file.
